


Hesitation

by Ceruth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Ghostbur, angst :), confusion for usre, death :), oh wiat, or was dream writing that??, please wilbur I liked you as a ghost, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sure, that's good but, wait, wait wait wait, wilbur au thing, wilbur what were you thinking writing this, your a sheep?, your glatt and uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: Wilbur feels a bit hollow. He doesn't feel completely full anymore like he used to.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/gifts).



Wilbur could hear the birds chirping. He watched as the mother bird flew down, chittering at them and holding the worm in her beak. The younglings tried to snatch it away from their mother, but she turned her head, dropping it onto them. They ate up, plenty happy to have some food. The mother turned their head at them, precarious of her own children. She eventually turned her back to the young birds, flapping her wings and soaring through the air. 

He crunched the piece of paper in his fist, dropping it onto the fresh grass. He sighed, dropping to the ground and looking back up to the branches. He had remembered how short they were in the winter, so dead, so unlike what they were. 

_Like you. Just the opposite._

The voice inside his mind teased him, playing with his mind. 

He ignored it, looking down at the fresh grass.

The grass felt good, the morning breeze rustled his hair. He sighed. 

" _Life is quick."_

Technoblade swung his sword, barely missing him. Wilbur grinned, ducking and rolling under his brothers' feet. 

" _Life is brutal."_

Wilbur added, taking a swing to the stomach. He dodged the next, standing still to caculate his brother's moment. 

" _And finally,"_

Wilbur opened his mouth to finish, planning to swoop in and strike. 

" _it's swift like the wind."_

Techno's thin blade was up to his throat, the cold smile not helping him. 

" _You **are** not a good sportsmanship, you know that."_

Techno chuckled, offering his hand and pulling Wilbur up.

" _I know. But, come on. Tommy made cookies with Tubbo."_

_"They're burnt, probably."_

Wilbur muttered, groveling. 

" _Oh, come on. Have some faith when Tubbo is there."_

He sighed, standing up and kicking the piece of paper to the side. 

" _You are for by exiled from L'manburg, Wilbur."_

Wilbur had stared at Tubbo for a good moment when he had said that. The world seemed to freeze, then completely spiral. Everyone started to yell, finally decided to mock him until he left. 

" _You're a villain! That's why you're exiled!"_

Tommy stared, turning his head and walking away with Tubbo. Niki stayed quiet, she waved, reluctantly leaving with Puffy. 

He sighed, shaking his head and opening the door. It creaked open, revealing a couple of chests and a bed. He stood, exhaling, and walking down the spiral stairs down. 

He slowly walked down, slowly inhaling and exhaling the smell of raw potatoes and dirt. He faintly smiled, closing his eyes and going back to the past, again. 

_"Fundy- what are you doing-"_

_Laughter could be heard from the shore as he jogged towards the ocean. Fundy was waddling into the shallow water, splashing around and falling in, laughing. Niki looked over him, smiling._

_"NIki! Is he okay-"_

_Niki looked up, nodding._

_"Yeah, I think he wants you."_

_Fundy looked up, his eyes lighting up with joy when he saw him._

_"Daddy!"_

_Fundy rushed into him, crashing into his father's legs._

_"Daddy, your tall." Fundy took a step back, looking up at him. Niki chuckled, walking over with her hands in her pockets._

_"He found some coral. He was so excited, but was so sad when it died when he picked it out." Wilbur looked down at his son, who was now promptly playing in the sand._

_"He really likes the beach, huh?"_

_NIki smiled. "Yeah. It's really nice of you to come by. I know it's hard taking care of him alone."_

_Wilbur nervously smiled. "About that.."_

Wilbur snapped out of it as he heard someone calling his name.

"Wilbur?"

He stayed quiet, hiding behind a chest.

" _Wilbur?"_

_" **Wilbur??"**_

Techno hopped down the steps, looking around. 

"They told me I could find you here."

Will stepped out from behind the chest, smiling. 

"Oh, so your back. How did you figure out where I would be?"

Techno frowned. "Not like anybody wants to take you in." He commented. Wilbur stiffened at the remark in response. "Yeah."

"Techno. Why haven't you killed me yet? You know it's better for the server and-"

" **Shut up."**

Wilbur blinked, opening his mouth. "What?"

"I said shut up." Techno turned to him. 

Wilbur gaped, confused. 

"Maybe it's better if you take time time to forgive yourself, Wilbur."

"But I--"

"It is."

Techno pulled him into an embracing hug. 

"And I'll be with you every step of the way."

**Author's Note:**

> ahahA SO YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS FLUFF?? SO YOU THOUGHT?? HAHAHAHHAHAHA
> 
> anyways I'm back!! got grounded and I'm right full on back at you so uh
> 
> I really rushed this but I don't careE ahaa


End file.
